


and i'm living out of time, eternal heatstroke

by salemruinseverything



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Just for clarification, Random & Short, also the version i wrote for school was clean., are they a zombie? are they a ghost?, i genuinely don't know why im posting this on here this is shit, is there just some fuckery going on with the witch?, it's tagged as major character death since poison may or may not be technically dead, pois has mild amnesia for a minute there, technically post-SING, this is not, this was for a school assignment. I HAD TO WRITE A CROSSOVER FIC FOR A SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemruinseverything/pseuds/salemruinseverything
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘵.𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘵?poison wakes up on a beach in beach city, mid-SU movie. fuckery ensues. very very short.(title from Bishops Knife Trick by Fall Out Boy.)
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days) (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	and i'm living out of time, eternal heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> is this absolute shit? yes. is it short as hell? yes. am i posting it anyway? yes.

The sand is wet.  
Why is the sand wet?  
I sit up, looking at the water lapping across my boots.  
How did I even end up here?  
There’s a large, strangely unpolluted ocean in front of me, with a sky full of stars hanging over it.  
Since when was water blue? And I thought all the stars had gone out?  
Is this the afterlife? Did I get dusted?  
I slowly stand up and turn around, looking at what was behind me. A beach without glass shards in it, leading up to a grassy meadow, and a statue of some multi-armed, two-faced goddess. If only Cherri was here, he’d know who it is. A cabin sits in two of her arms, and I debate walking up to it and asking its inhabitants for help. And on top is some alien ship that I’m choosing to ignore. All the grass on the clifftop is dead, but the grass leading up to the beach seems fine.  
My jacket’s soaked, so I take it off and tie it around my waist, leaving me shivering in the black crop top I was wearing underneath it. There’s still a sore spot on my neck from where Korse’s raygun was up against it.  
Wait, fuck. Korse? I had-  
The memories are finally coming back now, but only barely. I vaguely remember Korse blasting me, falling against the wall as I stared at the rest of my crew, hoping they’d get the kid out alive. I think that was my last thought, but… it also kinda feels like it didn’t happen?  
Fuck, did Jet make it out alive? Is Pony okay? How are they dealing with me apparently being dead?  
Well, it’s not like I had any clue what was happening before, but I sure don’t now.  
I head up to the cabin, hoping to get an explanation from whoever’s inside.  
As I start the long walk across the beach, I start to piece things together in my mind, if only a little. I don’t know exactly how I still have the memories of Korse blasting me, but I think at some point during the fight with him and the dracs they had on security, I got warped here. Don’t know how that happened. Probably the Witch, if we’re being honest, but I don’t know if she could do that.  
Well, she’s a deity. So who knows?  
There’s no one in the cabin. Shit. What do I do now?  
I sit on the porch, somewhat defeated, and end up falling asleep again.  
My neck is gonna hurt like a motherfucker when I wake up. But do I care? No. I’m tired.


End file.
